Falsa inocencia
by Misila
Summary: Ethan Bexley tiene toda la pinta de ser un niño bueno. Cualquiera diría que no ha roto un plato en su vida. Claro que tú lo conoces más que eso.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en los _Desafíos_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Me dieron un personaje, Roger Davies. Y me dieron dos palabras que están por el fic, _amor_ y _escoba_. Están subrayadas, para que veáis que no he hecho trampa.

* * *

_**Falsa inocencia**_

o-o-o

Sonríe, con esa sonrisa que hace que todo en él parezca pureza e inocencia, y tú no tardas en beberte la curva de sus labios a besos, porque sabes bien que ese gesto es una farsa, que él es un bicho, y una parte de ti maldice a Ethan Bexley por haberte convertido en alguien que nunca creíste.

o-o-o

_La sala común de Ravenclaw estaba inusualmente silenciosa. Todos estaban muy afectados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y a nadie se le ocurría qué decir para quebrar el silencio._

_Roger seguía sin creer que Penélope estuviera petrificada. Pese a que nunca había tenido lo que se dice una buena relación con ella, lamentaba lo que le había ocurrido y se alegraba de que el zumo de mandrágora estuviese ya casi listo; apenas le preocupaba el partido que se había suspendido para que Flitwick les diera la noticia y les comentara que quizá cerraran Hogwarts._

_Entonces se fijó en un alumno. Era un chaval de primero, con el pelo castaño y los ojos entre marrones y verdes, que por lo general era bastante parlanchín. No obstante, en ese momento estaba hecho un ovillo en una butaca junto a la ventana, mirando sin ver por el cristal._

_Roger se acercó a él; le gustaba hablar con los alumnos menores._

—_¿Qué te pasa?—inquirió. El niño alzó la vista hacia él._

—_No quiero ser el siguiente—explicó. La voz le temblaba._

_Roger comprendió el quid de la cuestión._

—_No serás el siguiente—le aseguró—. Atraparán al culpable, ya lo verás._

o-o-o

Ethan es una persona inusualmente tranquila. Incluso ahora. Todo lo contrario a ti, que eres puro nervio. Se te hace insoportable la parsimonia con que te desnuda, las aparentes pocas ganas que tiene, y vuelves a maldecirlo, porque lo conoces y sabes bien que está tan ansioso como tú, y lo disimula como nadie.

—Roger—musita cuando ambos estáis desnudos. Incluso su voz es capaz de ocultar el deseo y eso te enfurece y te impulsa a comértelo a besos para acabar con ese aparente desinterés.

o-o-o

_No podía más. Había hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano, y la Copa de Quidditch se le había vuelto a escapar._

_Roger estaba enfadado. Mucho. Sabía que su equipo era bueno, pero eso no había bastado. La Copa de Quidditch estaba bailando entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, a pesar de que el buscador de los segundos se había caído de la escoba en el partido contra Hufflepuff._

_Llevaba varias horas encerrado en el vestuario, a la espera de que se desvaneciese su frustración. No se sentía con fuerzas para mirar a sus compañeros a la cara después de la derrota que habían sufrido._

—_Vaya, sigues vivo._

_Roger giró la cabeza y descubrió a Ethan observándolo desde la puerta._

_En el último año, Ethan había crecido bastante. Ya no era el niño delgaducho y enclenque que había confesado a Roger sus temores respecto al Heredero de Slytherin. Era alto para sus trece años y había adquirido cierta corpulencia (que, no obstante, no era suficiente ni para intimidar a una mosca), y su rostro denotaba más madurez de la que demostraba al hablar durante varios minutos._

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Cho dice que estabas arrastrándote por el suelo de la tristeza—explicó Ethan. Roger rió sin ganas y el muchacho se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado en el banco del vestuario—. No es para tanto._

—_Como tú no has perdido…_

—_Sólo es un juego, joder—bufó Ethan. Sus ojos miraban a Roger enfadados, y de repente él se sintió pequeño con sus quince años—. ¿Por qué no vas a dar un paseo para distraerte?—sugirió._

_Roger se encogió de hombros. No le apetecía. Observó durante varios segundos a Ethan, y sin desearlo, sin quererlo, la idea de que era muy guapo se coló en su mente. Luego se reprimió mentalmente; ¿qué diablos hacía él considerando la belleza de un chico? Recordó lo que su padre opinaba sobre _esos maricones _y se le encogió el estómago._

—_Daré un paseo—decidió, hablando atropelladamente y poniéndose en pie. Ethan fue a seguirlo, pero Roger casi corrió para dejarlo atrás y poner en orden los pensamientos que se habían revolucionado._

Yo no soy marica_, pensó convencido._

o-o-o

Sólo cuando lo aprisionas contra la cama Ethan abandona su fachada de indiferencia. Se revuelve, porque, según sus propias palabras, "ser mayor no te da derecho a creerte superior", y lucha hasta que consigue acabar sentado sobre ti. Lo miras fijamente y no comprendes cómo pudiste negar tu amor por él en algún momento.

Él se inclina para besarte, pero apartas el rostro; no vas a ponérselo tan fácil. Sigues enfadado por su terquedad para no mostrar lo que siente, y él lo adivina y ríe.

—Idiota—susurra tan bajo que casi no se oye.

Lo atraes hacia ti y mordisqueas su oreja para después bailar con los labios sobre su cuello, mientras acaricias cada centímetro de una piel que arde bajo tus dedos. Sonríes con satisfacción cuando su respiración se hace más apresurada y escuchas un gemido que no puede contener.

Ahora eres tú quien busca sus labios, y él, a diferencia de ti, no juega, porque aunque disfruta picándote lo necesita. Aprovechas ese breve instante en que baja la guardia para volver a ponerte sobre él.

Demasiado orgulloso para quedarse ahí, Ethan se incorpora hasta que ambos quedáis sentados, mirándoos a los ojos.

Y justo cuando estás disfrutando de la visión él comienza su propio ataque con manos y labios, dejándote totalmente indefenso.

El muy canalla.

—Merlín, Ethan—tu voz suena como una súplica porque lo es. Lo maldices por tercera vez hoy y miras de nuevo ese rostro que él pretende hacer de _niño bueno_.

o-o-o

—_¡Felicidades!_

_Ethan sonrió y abrió su regalo. Una maqueta del castillo de Hogwarts, porque Roger sabía bien que a su amigo le gustaba la arquitectura y el diseño del colegio siempre le había fascinado._

—_¡Hala! ¡Muchas gracias, Roger!—exclamó. La miró de cerca—. Vaya, si me regalas esto para los catorce, cuando sea mayor de edad…_

—… _Te daré toda mi amistad, que no es poca y es más barata—replicó Roger riendo. Se sentó junto a Ethan para ver el regalo—. ¿Entonces te gusta?—cuando su amigo sonrió y asintió, algo se agitó en el pecho de Roger—. Me costó elegirlo—admitió, tratando de ignorar esa sensación. No le resultó sencillo, pese a que no era ni por asomo la primera vez que le ocurría. Pasaba cada vez que los ojos de Ethan brillaban al mirarlo._

—_Pues has acertado—le aseguró el muchacho. El sol de la tarde arrancaba destellos rubios a su pelo—. Bueno, casi._

—_¿Casi? ¿Querías algo más?—se sorprendió Roger. Ethan asintió—. ¿El qué?_

—_Esto._

_Y lo besó._

_No era la primera vez que alguien besaba a Roger, por descontado, pero desde luego él nunca se habría planteado que pudiera hacerlo alguien de su mismo sexo y dos años más pequeño._

_Roger Davies no sabía entonces todas las consecuencias de ese beso. No podía tener la menor idea de lo mucho que le costaría admitir, para sí mismo y para los demás, que le gustaban los hombres, aceptar que no estaba mal; ni que todo eso los haría sufrir a ambos. Tampoco tenía manera de imaginarse la reacción de su familia ni los muchos quebraderos de cabeza que le daría Ethan Bexley._

_No sabía nada de eso, y ni siquiera podía recordar que tenía dieciséis años y Ethan apenas catorce, que él estaba en sexto y Ethan en tercero._

_Roger Davies ignoraba eso y más. Y, en ese momento, no le importaba._

o-o-o

Cuando Ethan se queda dormido parece más que nunca un niño inocente. Cualquiera diría que no ha roto un plato en su vida. Claro que tú lo conoces más que eso.

Le acaricias el pelo, sin temor a despertarlo, y suspiras. De miedo, de impotencia, de tristeza y de añoranza aunque aún esté a tu lado. Porque sabes que se irá, te dejará. Te sientes egoísta por querer atarlo a la cama y evitar que se marche. Sabes bien que lo mejor es que desaparezca por un tiempo del mapa.

Porque a ti hace tiempo que dejó de importarte que los dos seáis hombres, que su familia no sepa magia o que la tuya te echase de casa por _maricón_; pero ahora todo ha cambiado, y si Ethan no se esconde lo juzgarán y lo confinarán en Azkaban en cuanto llegue octubre y cumpla los diecisiete.

Has sugerido ir con él; poco te importa tu puesto de suplente de los Arrows. Pero Ethan no es tan egoísta como tú, y además sabrá arreglárselas. O eso queréis creer los dos.

La angustia llega a un punto en el que respirar te cuesta horrores y sacudes el hombro del muchacho para despertarlo. Él murmura una palabrota; no le gusta que lo priven del sueño. Sin embargo, el miedo debe de reflejarse en tus ojos azules, porque en cuanto los ve olvida su mal humor y te abraza para tranquilizarte, como si él fuese el mayor, el responsable. Lo atraes hacia ti hasta que os envolvéis en la piel del otro y te llega el olor que tanto te gusta: la mezcla del aroma de Ethan y el tuyo.

—¿Qué te pasa?—inquiere él.

—No quiero que te vayas—no deseas mentir, y además no puedes—. Vas a tener cuidado, ¿verdad?

Ethan suspira.

—Ya te he dicho unas quinientas veces que sí, _mamá_. Además, se supone que soy listo por eso de estar en Ravenclaw, ¿no?

—Lo que eres, es demasiado ingenuo—sí, muchas veces piensas justo lo contrario, pero es cierto que Ethan se te antoja demasiado frágil para soportar todo lo que hay ahí fuera. Él sonríe—. Por favor—no acostumbras a usar esas dos palabras y eso es lo que hace que te abrace de nuevo—. No dejes que te cojan.

Ethan alza la cabeza y te planta tal beso que por un momento olvidas lo que hay a vuestro alrededor y te quita el hipo y la respiración.

—Y tú no te pongas a coquetear con nadie.

Ríes. Sabes de sobra lo celoso que es Ethan, pero estás seguro de que no tiene motivo alguno para estarlo.

Porque eres paciente, y lo esperarás hasta que vuelva.

o-o-o

_Roger sonrió y sus mejillas se encendieron cuando rememoró la noche con Felicity. Tan guapa y tan apasionada que no se le ocurría nadie mejor con quien pasar San Valentín. Porque Cho Chang era una estrecha y además le iban los mocosos. Como Potter._

_No obstante, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando vio acercarse por el pasillo a Ethan Bexley._

_El muchacho llevaba meses de lo más raro con él. Después de besarlo el día de su cumpleaños, había hecho como si nada hubiese ocurrido, cosa que Roger había agradecido. Pero se había vuelto más distante con Roger, y cuando éste, en un admirable despliegue de virilidad, había invitado a Fleur Delacour al Baile de Navidad, se había negado a volver a hablarle. Hasta que se despidió de él con un escueto "Que te lo pases bien" al final del curso. Y no se había dirigido a él desde entonces._

_Roger se dijo que eso no podía seguir así. Valoraba demasiado su amistad con Ethan…_

Y sus besos,_ se sorprendió pensando. Era curioso, porque, aunque esa misma noche había estado con Felicity, le resultaba muy difícil evocar los labios de la joven; en cambio, y pese a los muchos meses transcurridos, recordaba la boca de Ethan con una precisión que hacía que le temblasen las piernas._

—_Eh, Ethan._

_El muchacho se volvió hacia él._

—_Dime—lo dijo casi con pasotismo, como si no le interesara en lo más mínimo._

_Roger se removió, incómodo._

—_¿Por qué llevas medio curso sin hablarme?_

_Ethan arqueó las cejas con incredulidad._

—_¿Quién fue el gracioso que dijo que eres inteligente?—siseó—. ¡No puedes estar tan ciego!—exclamó, frustrado._

_Roger se devanó los sesos, intentando averiguar en qué se había equivocado, pero no se le ocurrió qué podía haber hecho mal. Sólo… Bueno, simplemente…_

—_¿Es por…? ¿Por lo de tu cumpleaños?—Ethan no respondió y Roger supo que había dado en el clavo—. Oye, pues no se tú, pero… podemos olvidarlo y…_

—_Dirás que _puedes_ olvidarlo—lo interrumpió él con rabia._

_Roger se quedó mudo durante varios segundos._

—_Si yo puedo—comenzó cuando recuperó el habla—, tú también. Ethan, somos am…_

_El beso con que Ethan lo interrumpió no fue precisamente amistoso. Y lo peor fue que él le correspondió, aprisionó al muchacho entre sus brazos y devoró su boca con ansia. Era mucho mejor que Felicity, sin duda._

_Contra todo pronóstico, fue Ethan quien rompió el beso. Se mordió el labio inferior y miró fijamente a Roger._

—_Olvídalo si puedes—lo retó—. Y ve a tirarte a Felicity o a Cho o a quien te dé la real gana. Si no… ya sabes dónde encontrarme._

o-o-o

Fue la primera vez que comprendiste lo mucho que engañan los ojos cristalinos y el flequillo desordenado de Ethan Bexley. Porque tardaste una semana en admitir que te habías –te _has_– hecho adicto a sus labios. Y él estaba ahí, en la sala común, como te dijo, donde pudieras encontrarlo.

Esperándote.

Y ahora eres tú quien tiene que esperar. Odias hacerlo, cuando antes te jactabas de paciente. Pero desde que llegó Ethan tu vida está patas arriba cada día.

No sabes por qué hoy, por qué ahora, pero rememoras muchos instantes vividos a su lado. Y no todos son agradables –el momento en que te viste en la calle porque tu padre no quiere a alguien _como tú_ bajo su techo, lo que le dijo a Ethan cuando os vio de la mano en el callejón Diagon–, pero no por ello te cansas de evocarlos. Son fragmentos de tu vida y sin ellos no serías lo que eres.

Sales del dormitorio bostezando y sin poder evitar preguntarte cómo estará Ethan y cuándo terminará la condenada Guerra para que puedas volver a verlo –algo te dice que quedan muchos meses de incertidumbre y que el nuevo año (para el que queda un mes y medio) llegará antes.

Agitas la varita con desgana y te acercas a la mesa para coger _El Profeta_ de hoy mientras se prepara el desayuno. Buscas rápidamente la sección en la que se informa de los avances de la Comisión para el Registro de los Hjios de Muggles para ver si esos impresentables han jodido la vida de alguien que conozcas. Desde que te enteraste de que la pobre Penélope fue encarcelada por su ascendencia se ha convertido en un hábito.

Es cuando tus ojos se fijan en un nombre que te quedas sin respiración y tu corazón incluso deja de latir por unos instantes.

_No puede ser._

Pero es. Y cuando esa certeza cae sobre ti, el mundo entero da vueltas y luego se te viene encima.

o-o-o

_Ethan acudió en cuanto leyó la carta, escrita apresuradamente y con letra temblorosa. Nada más ver el pelo oscuro de Roger sobresalir del banco del parque, se acercó a él a paso rápido._

_Roger no tenía buena pinta. Temblaba ligeramente, pese a que estaban en pleno julio, y sólo había que mirarlo unos segundos para darse cuenta de que había llorado. Estaba casi tumbado en el banco, y apenas dio muestras de percatarse de la presencia de Ethan hasta que éste se dejó caer a su lado._

—_¿Qué te ha pasado?—inquirió. Había leído la carta, pero se negaba a aceptar que la familia de Roger fuese tan…_ así.

—_Ya lo sabes—respondió él con pocas ganas—. Mi padre se avergüenza de mí y no sé qué más y me ha echado de casa._

_Ethan tomó su mano con cautela._

—_¿Y qué vas a hacer? Si quieres, puedo hablar con mis padres; sabes que ellos no tienen ningún problema con que tú y yo…_

_Pero Roger negó con la cabeza._

—_Tengo dónde quedarme; he estado ahorrando por si acaso… aunque no pensaba que fuese a necesitarlo por esto—explicó._

—_Entonces, ¿para qué me has pedido que…?_

_Roger simplemente abrazó a Ethan. Lo único que necesitaba era saber que lo que había hecho serviría para algo, que había valido la pena. Y cuando lo estrechó entre sus brazos, tuvo bien claro que sí._

o-o-o

Miras el cadáver del responsable de _todo_, pero no lo ves. Tu mente rápida –no en vano el Sombrero tardó cuatro segundos en mandarte a Ravenclaw– está atando cabos a tal velocidad que corres el riesgo de tropezar con tus razonamientos.

Lord Voldemort está muerto. El jefe de _los malos_ ha caído. Los mortífagos están huyendo del país para no ser encerrados. Todo ha terminado, y después de descargar la rabia que llevas meses acumulando contra todo mago oscuro que has encontrado, sólo se te ocurre un lugar al que ir.

Azkaban.

Nunca has estado, pero sabes que podrás llegar sin problemas mediante Aparición. Las tres D de Twycross nunca te han parecido tan sencillas. Sobre todo la parte de _Decisión_.

Sales de los terrenos del colegio, escapas de los hechizos protectores y te desapareces.

Sabes que has logrado tu objetivo porque cuando abres los ojos deseas volver por donde has venido. La enorme fortaleza triangular y negra con la que has tenido tantas pesadillas en los últimos meses se yergue ante ti, amenazante, y el frío de los dementores –ése que no es natural y no se va ni con varias capas de ropa– hace que te estremezcas.

A pesar de ello, avanzas, intentando sin éxito expulsar de tu pecho ese vacío con forma de los gritos de tu padre.

Conforme te acercas descubres que no has sido, ni por asomo, el primero en tener la idea de acudir a Azkaban. Entras por una puerta pequeña y tan negra como el resto de la fortaleza y ves a prisioneros, aurores y sanadores yendo de un lado para otro y sin prestarte atención.

Caminas por el pasillo iluminado con velas y tan tétrico como el exterior, ignorando las voces y los sonidos que te rodean, buscando con desesperación un par de ojos verdosos y rebosantes de falsa inocencia.

No los encuentras. Sí descubres, en cambio, una mata de cabello rizado con piernas a la que reconoces como Penélope Clearwater sólo porque la nariz se te arruga por instinto. Merlín sabe que nunca has conseguido limar asperezas con ella, pero aun así te alegras de que esté viva. Delgada, sucia y despeinada, y algo desorientada, pero viva.

—Roger—ella también te reconoce, y su rostro cansado compone una ligera sonrisa que, no obstante, es sincera. Nunca os llevaréis bien, pero os apreciáis y os respetáis.

—Oye—no quieres olvidar lo que has venido a buscar y no vas a irte sin él—. ¿Dónde está Ethan?

—Pues… ¿a quién te refieres?—inquiere ella, descolocada. _Obvio_, comprendes. Ella estaba en sexto cuando Ethan entró en Hogwarts y siempre prefirió juntarse con gente de su edad.

—Ethan Bexley. Diecisiete años, algo más bajo que yo, pelo castaño y ojos de un color un poco raro. Y…

Tu voz se apaga al ver la expresión de Penélope, que tiene los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Algo en ti se rompe y de repente respirar a un ritmo normal es increíblemente difícil.

—Intentó… intentó escapar—explica ella con voz temblorosa—, así que lo… lo llevaron a una celda aparte para tenerlo más vigilado—una parte de ti insulta a Ethan por ser tan imbécil, pero apenas le prestas atención; te obligas a seguir escuchando a Penélope—. Al parecer enfermó y dejó de comer, o eso nos dijeron hace un par de semanas… En cuanto lo han visto se lo han llevado a San Mungo.

Intentas calmarte, pero no lo consigues. En lugar de ello, sales del edificio sin despedirte de Penélope, sin pensar siquiera en que es una falta de educación, y en cuanto puedes te esfumas de ese lugar y te materializas en la recepción blanca de San Mungo.

Y sientes más frío ahí que en Azkaban.

o-o-o

—_Mm…—Ethan miró alrededor con ciertos aires de superioridad—. No está mal. Al menos no está debajo de un puente._

_Roger sacudió la cabeza, riendo._

—_Lo bueno es que aquí nadie puede controlarme._

_Ethan dio un nuevo paseo por el piso de su novio. Lo concluyó en el salón, donde Roger lo esperaba._

—_Podría venir a vivir aquí; dar explicaciones a mis padres es un engorro—comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Luego se aferró al brazo de Roger con esa aparente ingenuidad que sabía que adoraba—. Por favor…—agregó, haciendo un puchero—. Te prometo que me portaré bien._

—_Tienes quince años—rebatió Roger—. Si lo hicieras, a mí me mandarían a Azkaban por secuestro. Y probablemente también por violación._

_Ethan chasqueó la lengua._

—_No si es consentido; y, para tu información, cumplo los dieciséis en octubre._

—_Sigues siendo menor de edad._

_Ethan hizo un nuevo puchero, pero luego sonrió con malicia._

—_Entonces, déjame estrenar la cama contigo._

_Y Roger le dejó, claro._

o-o-o

Llevas todo el día ahí.

Sin participar en la alegría del resto del mundo mágico, sin celebrar la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Simplemente sentado en una silla junto a la cama, negándote a dormir pese a que llevas más de veinticuatro horas despierto, observándolo. Intentando asimilar que la persona que hay frente a ti es la misma que se fue hace unos meses.

Sabes que jamás vas a olvidar la imagen que te ofrecen tus ojos. Tienes la impresión de que te están arrancando las entrañas a cada segundo que sigues manteniendo la mirada fija en él. Por unos instantes piensas que el Beso del Dementor no es una mala opción. No sentir te supondría un verdadero alivio en este momento.

Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, sigues teniendo alma, y miles de emociones la apuñalan con sus bordes afilados conforme sigues en tu lento –_lentísimo_– proceso de aceptación. Mirando lo que han hecho con Ethan Bexley.

Está tan pálido que su piel parece gris. Su cuerpo, que ya antes era delgado, ocupa la mitad de espacio que cuando te despediste de él a finales de septiembre, y su cara de niño bueno está consumida y se asemeja a una calavera. Parece haber salido de una de esas películas de terror que en una ocasión te llevó a ver.

Se remueve sin cesar en la cama, temblando por la fiebre y quizá también por alguna pesadilla. Has intentado despertarlo para decirle que todo se ha acabado y que no permitirás que vuelva a Azkaban, pero no puedes, de modo que te limitas a tomar su mano y preguntarte por qué no irrumpiste en la prisión mágica para sacarlo de ahí a punta de varita, pese a que tu parte más racional te dice que hubiera sido una locura.

Acaricias su pelo castaño, seco y quebradizo, y lamentas no poder ponerte en su lugar. Estás seguro de que no puede ser peor que estar a su lado, contemplándolo sin poder hacer nada.

Te frotas los ojos; tienes sueño. Pero te niegas a sucumbir. Ethan ya ha estado mucho tiempo solo y no vas a dejarlo ahora. Quieres cuidarlo hasta que su rostro vuelva a parecer el del niño bueno al que te aferras con tus recuerdos, y ya está.

Sin embargo, pese a tu terquedad, en algún momento te quedas dormido. No sabes durante cuánto tiempo, pero cuando despiertas las luna brilla al otro lado de la ventana y algún sanador te ha echado una manta por encima. Miras de nuevo a Ethan y sonríes un poco al ver que ya no tiembla.

Te entretienes jugando con la mano que hay aprisionada entre las tuyas. Los dedos de Ethan son largos, pálidos y delgados, y muchas veces le has sugerido que aprenda a tocar algún instrumento. Lo haría bien, piensas. Tarareas distraídamente una canción que escuchaste hace tiempo en la radio y te imaginas a Ethan tocándolo con un piano.

Una risita te saca de tus ensoñaciones. Es un sonido tan débil que apenas lo escuchas. Pero en cuanto llega a tus oídos, miras a su portador, que a tu vez se observa con los ojos entornados, quizá incapaz de abrirlos por completo. Una parte de ti quiere bailar al verlo consciente y con una ligera sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Pero luego ves el brillo temeroso de sus iris y ese impulso se evapora.

—¿Esto es Azkaban?—inquiere Ethan entonces. Su voz suena ronca y débil.

Niegas con la cabeza.

—San Mungo—explicas, y lo ves mirar alrededor con curiosidad; nunca ha estado ahí. Tras unos segundos, sin embargo, vuelve a concentrarse en ti.

—¿Por qué…?—parece que le cuesta aclarar sus ideas, y no se lo reprochas. Está desnutrido, deshidratado y enfermo, y su desorientación no te coge por sorpresa; los sanadores te lo han advertido en cuanto te han permitido verlo—. ¿Por qué no estoy en Azkaban?—formula finalmente.

—Ha acabado la Guerra—explicas con calma—. Digamos que la hemos ganado.

Ethan hace un gesto extraño, como si quisiera sonreír y algo no se lo permitiera.

—¿Me…? ¿Me voy a curar, o…?—empieza con cautela.

—Te vas a curar—lo interrumpes antes de que termine la pregunta. La otra opción te resulta inconcebible. Los sanadores han dicho que los dementores y la enfermedad han dejado muy débil a Ethan, pero él tiene demasiadas ganas de vivir como para dejarse vencer—. Y, si quieres, podrás venirte a vivir conmigo—propones.

Ethan consigue sonreír al fin.

—Vale. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?—intenta incorporarse, pero un acceso de tos lo sacude y tú le obligas a tumbarse de nuevo. Él respira hondo varias veces antes de calmarse y poder volver a respirar con normalidad, comprendiendo que no está tan bien como pretende hacerte creer.

—Cuando estés mejor—respondes, levantándote de la silla para sentarte en el borde de la cama. Ethan alza un poco los brazos, como un niño pequeño, y con cuidado lo incorporas y lo pegas a ti, acariciando su espalda y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que podrías contarle las vértebras si te lo propusieras—. Vas a ponerte bien—murmuras, sin saber si pretendes calmar a Ethan o a ti mismo.

Él se separa un poco de ti y te mira.

—Eso, que lo sepas—asegura—. Y luego viviré contigo y tendrás que aguantarme todo el día… que para algo soy ya mayor de edad.

Te inclinas y lo besas con cuidado, sin miedo a contagiarte; sabes que tus defensas están en mejor posición que las de Ethan. Y lo has echado de menos. Cuando abandonas sus labios, pegando tu frente a la suya y mirándolo a los ojos, comprendes menos que nunca cómo has podido estar tanto tiempo sin él.

—Entonces no voy a librarme de ti, ¿verdad?

Ahora es Ethan quien te besa.

—Ni lo sueñes.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: ¿Soy la única que se imagina a Roger gay? ¿Sí? Pues yo soy feliz así. Ea.

**Más cosas**: Ethan Bexley no es un OC, al menos no enteramente. Aparece en el videojuego de _Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban_ para PS2 y en el de _Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe_ para NDS. Lo mismo puede decirse de Felicity Eastchurch, que para mí es esa "novia de Roger" a la que vio Harry en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié cuando fue con Cho por San Valentín.

**Por cierto**, me parece que las edades no han quedado muy claras... Roger está en el mismo curso que Fred y George. Ethan nació en 1990, como Harry, pero está un curso por debajo porque cumple los años en octubre. Así que se llevan dos años y un par de meses.

**Algo más**: los padres de Roger son magos, pero, a pesar de lo que dijo Rowling, digo yo que habrá distintas formas de pensar y homofobia y todas esas cosas como en el mundo muggle.

**También** tengo que decir que le estoy cogiendo un gusto impresionante a la segunda persona. Antes sólo la había usado una vez, pero estoy investigando y me está gustando.

Y creo que ya está. Espero que os haya gustado, y para quejas, sugerencias y tomatazos, están los reviews.


End file.
